Veigar
Veigar erhält eine Steigerung der , wenn er einen mit einer Fähigkeit trifft und 5 Steigerungen wenn er einen Champion tötet oder bei der Tötung assistiert. |leveling = |description2 = Veigar erhält |ap}} pro Steigerung von . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und durch Fähigkeiten Steigerungen. * Beide Effekte sind kumulativ. Wenn ein Gegner also mit einer Fähigkeit von Veigar getötet wird, erhält er 6 Steigerungen (7 mit ). |video = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wenn Veigar eine Einheit mit Unheilvoller Schlag tötet, erhält er eine Steigerung von , verdoppelt gegen und . |leveling = |description2 = Veigar schießt einen Bolzen dunkler Energie in die gewählte Richtung, welcher an den ersten beiden getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Einheiten, die von der Passiven von getötet werden, gewähren keine zusätzliche . |video = Veigar-Q }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = Anzahl, wie oft 50 '''Phänomenal Böse' Steigerungen erhalten wurden.}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach Sekunden fällt am gewählten Zielort dunkle Materie vom Himmel, welche an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| im Zielgebiet. |video = Veigar-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Veigar biegt die Grenzen der Raumzeit und erschafft somit einen Käfig, der sich nach Sekunden materialisiert und für 3 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. Alle Gegner, die die Grenzen des Käfigs erstmals zu überwinden versuchen, werden und . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . Ein Gegner, der betäubt wird und dann erneut die Grenzen überschreitet, wird nicht nochmal betäubt. ** Ein Champion mit einem erhält eine Immunität gegen diese Aktivierung und wird nicht betäubt, selbst, wenn dieser erneut die Grenzen überschreitet., ** erlaubt es, das Ereignishorizont Sion zweimal betäubt, * und werden nicht von Ereignishorizont gestoppt. * Erzwungene Bewegung wie oder von z.B. wird durch Ereignishorizont gestoppt. |video = Veigar-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Veigar trifft einen ausgewählten mit Urknall-Energie, wodurch dieser |magisch}} erleidet, welcher um |hp}} erhöht wird. |leveling = |Maximaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Veigar en:Veigar es:Veigar fr:Veigar pl:Veigar pt-br:Veigar ru:Вейгар zh:维迦 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte 3.= 150px|right Bei den meisten ruft die Vorstellung an Yordle keine Furcht hervor. Das leichtlebige kleine Volk wird trotz seiner Wildheit eher mit einer gewissen Fröhlichkeit in Verbindung gebracht. Ihre schrillen Stimmen und ihr possierliches Aussehen lösen bei den größeren Völkern eine Art Beschützerinstinkt aus oder zumindest die Assoziation kleiner Kinder, die Erwachsene spielen. Hin und wieder jedoch wird ein Yordle so böse, dass er trotz seiner Größe die Herzen anderer mit Angst zu erfüllen vermag. Veigar ist solch ein gefürchteter Yordle. Als Meister der Schwarzen Magie und Verderber kosmischer Energien ist er einer der gefürchtetsten Zauberern Valorans. Als Kind war Veigar ein normaler Yordle, mit einer Ausnahme - einer tiefen Neugierde auf die Welt jenseits der Grenzen von Bandle. Der junge Yordle verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit, den Rest Valorans zu studieren und war sofort zur Stelle, als es darum ging, in ein Geschäft einzutreten, das Handel mit anderen Hauptstädten betrieb. Zum Unglück Veigars und der ganzen Welt entpuppte sich ein Abkommen mit Händlern aus Noxus als zwielichtiges Geschäft und ging böse aus. Veigar und seine Gefährten wurden in eine Falle gelockt. Von den Behörden gefangen genommen wurde er für viele Jahre innerhalb der Mauern Noxus’ gefangen gehalten. Diese Art von Isolation ist sehr gefährlich für Yordle - was zweifellos der Grund für das Vorgehen der grausamen Gefängniswärter war - und Veigar wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Er entkam schließlich als verdrehte Version seines früheren Ichs. Anstatt nach Bandle zurückzukehren, ließ er sich von dunklen Zauberern im ganzen Land ausbilden. Mit Hilfe seines verrückten Willens, der sich auf eine einzige Ausgabe konzentrierte, wurde er schnell aus eigener Kraft zu einem gefährlichen und mächtigen Zauberer. Nun strebt er danach, allen Konflikten auf Valoran ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er alle Stadtstaaten auf die Knie zwingt, egal welcher Seite sie angehören. }} |-|2.= 150px|right Bei den meisten ruft die Vorstellung an Yordle keine Furcht hervor. Das leichtlebige kleine Volk wird trotz seiner Wildheit eher mit einer gewissen Fröhlichkeit in Verbindung gebracht. Ihre schrillen Stimmen und ihr possierliches Aussehen lösen bei den größeren Völkern eine Art Beschützerinstinkt aus oder zumindest die Assoziation kleiner Kinder, die Erwachsene spielen. Hin und wieder jedoch wird ein Yordle so böse, dass er trotz seiner Größe die Herzen anderer mit Angst zu erfüllen vermag. Veigar ist solch ein gefürchteter Yordle. Als Meister der Schwarzen Magie und Verderber kosmischer Energien ist er einer der gefürchtetsten Zauberern Valorans. Als Kind war Veigar ein normaler Yordle, mit einer Ausnahme - einer tiefen Neugierde auf die Welt jenseits der Grenzen von Bandle. Der junge Yordle verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit, den Rest Valorans zu studieren und war sofort zur Stelle, als es darum ging, in ein Geschäft einzutreten, das Handel mit anderen Hauptstädten betrieb. Zum Unglück Veigars und der ganzen Welt entpuppte sich ein Abkommen mit Händlern aus Noxus als zwielichtiges Geschäft und ging böse aus. Veigar und seine Gefährten wurden in eine Falle gelockt. Von den Behörden gefangen genommen wurde er für viele Jahre innerhalb der Mauern Noxus’ gefangen gehalten. Diese Art von Isolation ist sehr gefährlich für Yordle - was zweifellos der Grund für das Vorgehen der grausamen Gefängniswärter war - und Veigar wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Er entkam schließlich als verdrehte Version seines früheren Ichs. Anstatt nach Bandle zurückzukehren, ließ er sich von dunklen Zauberern im ganzen Land ausbilden. Mit Hilfe seines verrückten Willens, der sich auf eine einzige Ausgabe konzentrierte, wurde er schnell aus eigener Kraft zu einem gefährlichen und mächtigen Zauberer. Nun strebt er danach, allen Konflikten auf Valoran ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er alle Stadtstaaten auf die Knie zwingt, egal welcher Seite sie angehören. Die Liga der Legenden ist für ihn das perfekte Werkzeug, seine Ziele zu erreichen - vorerst. }} |-|1.= Veröffentlich in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) left Bei den meisten ruft die Vorstellung an Yordle keine Furcht hervor. Das leichtlebige kleine Volk wird trotz seiner Wildheit eher mit einer gewissen Fröhlichkeit in Verbindung gebracht. Hin und wieder jedoch wird ein Yordle so böse, dass er trotz seiner Größe die Herzen anderer mit Angst zu erfüllen vermag. Veigar ist solch ein gefürchteter Yordle. Als Meister der Schwarzen Magie und Verderber kosmischer Energien ist er einer der gefürchtetsten Zauberern Valorans. Frühes war Veigar einer der ungewöhnlichen Yordle, die es in die Welt außerhalb von Bandle City zog. Durch jahrelange Gefangenschaft in Noxus wurde Veigar durch die Isolation langsam verrückt. Er entkam irgendwann, aber anstatt in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, suchte er Anleitung der dunkelsten Magier des Landes. Nun will er alle Konflikte in Valoran beenden. Indem er alle Stadtstaaten in die Knie zwingt, egal, welcher Seite sie angehören. }} Beziehungen * Laut Berichten aus Noxus ist der Grund, warum in noxischer Gefangenschaft war, der Verkauf illegaler Güter durch Veigar und eine handvoll anderer Yordle. * und sind befreundet. * hält für einen lachhaften Magier. * denkt, alle bösen Champions seine seine Verbündeten. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Oberbösewicht Veigar Screenshots.jpg|Oberbösewicht Veigar Böser Weihnachts-Veigar Screenshots.jpg|Böser Weihnachts-Veigar Endboss-Veigar Screenshots.jpg|Endboss-Veigar Skins ; : * Er ähnelt sehr stark dem Schwarzmagier aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe. ; : * Er ist einer der drei Skins, welche für kostet, was ihn (Rabattaktionen und Geschenke ausgenommen) zu einem der günstigsten Skins macht. Die anderen beiden sind: ** ** * Er trägt nicht die Robe des Weißmagiers, nutzt aber eine ähnliche Farbpalette. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Feier der olympischen Winterspiele 2010 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er wurde anlässlich des 2011 veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist von inspiriert. * Er ist eine direkte Anlehnung an aus . * In seiner linken Hand hält er einen . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er hält ein Zepter, welches dem Gegenstand "Runed Arcanite Rod" aus World of Warcraft ähnelt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2012 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Er lehnt möglicherweise an den an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein rechter Handschuh ähnelt einem , einem Gadget des NES. ** Im Teaser erscheint seine Hand in übergroßen Proportionen, was eine Referenz an die Master Hand aus der -Reihe ist. * Während seiner Rückruf-Animation tippt er einen Code auf seinen Handschuh, welcher stark an den erinnert. * Sein ist eine Anlehnung an "den Zauberer Agahnim" aus . * Seine lässt verschiedene -Blöcke vom Himmel fallen. * Sein ist eine Box aus Binärem Code, dem Nummernsystem, mit welchem Computer funktionieren. * Das Auge auf seinem Stab lehnt an das Auge Saurons an. * Viele seiner Zitate sind Referenzen an Videospiele. Einige von diesen können (auf Englisch) in diesem Video angeschaut werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dies ist der einzige Skin in welchem man seine Ohren und Teile seines Gesichts sehen kann, da er hier keinen Hut trägt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Man kann ihn vor seinem mentalen Zusammenbruch sehen. ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Bit Rush - Login Screen| Omega Squad 2017 - Login Screen| Arcade 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Final Boss Veigar - A Plan Takes Shape| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Final Boss Veigar Skins Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Veigar VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Der Endboss erscheint.jpg|Der Endboss erscheint Teaser Arcade- Veigar Teaser Veigar Endboss- model.jpg|Endboss-Veigar Model (vom Riot-Künstler Edgar Monteon) Veigar Endboss- Statue model 01.jpg|Endboss-Veigar Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Veigar Endboss- Statue model 02.jpg|Endboss-Veigar Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Arcade- promo.jpg|Arcade- Promo-Kunst (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Veigar Endboss- pixel.png|Endboss-Pixelveigar Kluft der Beschwörer Arcade- promo.png|Arcade-Kluft der Beschwörer Promo-Kunst Omegatrupp- Frühes Konzept.jpg|Omegatrupp-Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Omegatrupp- 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Omegatrupp-2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Omegatrupp- 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Omegatrupp-2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Veigar Omegatrupp- Konzept 1.jpg|Omegatrupp-Veigar Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Veigar Omegatrupp- model 01.jpg|Omegatrupp-Veigar Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Veigar Omegatrupp- model 02.jpg|Omegatrupp-Veigar Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Veigar Omegatrupp- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Omegatrupp-Veigar Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Veigar Omegatrupp- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Omegatrupp-Veigar Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Veigar Omegatrupp- Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Omegatrupp-Veigar Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Konzept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Veigar Standard Veigar S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Veigar Veigar Standard Veigar S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Veigar Veigar Weißmagier-Veigar S alt.jpg|1. Weißmagier-Veigar Veigar Curling-Veigar S alt.jpg|1. Curling-Veigar Veigar Veigar Graubart S alt.jpg|1. Veigar Graubart |-|China= Veigar Standard Veigar S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Veigar Veigar Weißmagier-Veigar S Ch.jpg|Weißmagier-Veigar Veigar Curling-Veigar S Ch.jpg|Curling-Veigar Veigar Veigar Graubart S Ch.jpg|Veigar Graubart Veigar Kobold-Veigar S Ch.jpg|Kobold-Veigar |Trivia= Trivia * Veigars Aussehen ähnelt dem Black Mage aus dem ersten Final Fantasy Spiel. * Veigar kann durch seine passive Fähigkeit seine Fähigkeitsstärke theoretisch unendlich steigern. * Wenn Veigar einen Champion mit seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit trifft, lacht er böse. * Veigar kann auf sechs verschienene Arten lachen. ** Kein anderer Champion hat so viele Emotes fürs Lachen. Alte Fähigkeiten 2. Passive= Veigars |mana}} ist um % erhöht pro |mana}}. }}| }} |-|1. Passive= Veigar stiehlt jedem nahen |ap}}. Der gestohlene Wert pro Ziel kann hierbei Veigars Stufe x 5 nicht überschreiten. }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die aktuellen Steigerungen an. }}